Normal cellular proliferation is a well-controlled balance between the rate of cell cycle progression and programmed cell death (apoptosis). This balance is maintained by the appropriate transmission of extracellular signals by intracellular signal transduction circuitry. In tumours this equilibrium becomes disturbed by either unrestrained completion of the cell cycle, or loss of normal apoptotic cell death. In many cases this deregulation comes about by the autonomous activation of the intracellular signal transduction circuitry that controls the cell cycle and apoptosis pathways. Central to the regulation of these pathways are members of the protein kinase family, and a promising avenue to the generation of treatments for hyperproliferative diseases such as cancer, are compounds that target those kinases involved in this regulation.
Protein kinases are a family of enzymes that catalyse the phosphorylation of specific residues in proteins. In general protein kinases fall into several groups; those which preferentially phosphorylate serine and/or threonine residues, those which preferentially phosphorylate tyrosine residues and those which phosphorylate both tyrosine and Ser/Thr residues. Protein kinases are therefore key elements in signal transduction pathways responsible for transducing extracellular signals, including the action of cytokines on their receptors, to the nuclei, triggering various biological events. The many roles of protein kinases in normal cell physiology include cell cycle control and cell growth, differentiation, apoptosis, cell mobility and mitogenesis.
Inappropriately high protein kinase activity has been implicated in many diseases resulting from abnormal cellular function. This might arise either directly or indirectly, for example by failure of the proper control mechanisms for a kinase, related for example to mutation, over-expression or inappropriate activation of the enzyme; or by over- or under-production of cytokines or growth factors also participating in the transduction of signals upstream or downstream of the kinase. In all of these instances, selective inhibition of the action of the kinase might be expected to have a beneficial effect. Diseases where aberrant kinase activity has been implicated include: diabetes; restenosis; atherosclerosis; fibrosis of the liver and kidney; ocular diseases; myelo- and lymphoproliferative disorders; cancer such as prostate cancer, colon cancer, breast cancer, head and neck cancer, leukemia and lymphoma; and, auto-immune diseases such as Atopic Dermatitis, Asthma, rheumatoid arthritis, Crohn's disease, psoriasis, Crouzon syndrome, achondroplasia, and thanatophoric dysplasia.
Protein kinases include, for example, but are not limited to, members of the Protein Tyrosine Kinase family (PTKs), which in turn can be divided into the cytoplasmic PTKs (CTKs) and the receptor PTKs (RTKs). The cytoplasmic PTKS include the SRC family, (including: BLK; FGR; FYN; HCK; LCK; LYN; SRC; YES and YRK); the BRK Family (including: BRK; FRK, SAD; and SRM); the CSK family (including: CSK and CTK); the BTK family, (including BTK; ITK; TEC; MKK2 and TXK), the Janus kinase family, (including: JAKE1, JAK2, JAK3 and Tyk2), the FAK family (including, FAK and PYK2); the Fes family (including FES and FER), the ZAP70 family (including ZAP70 and SYK); the ACK family (including ACK1 and ACK2); and the Abl family (including ABL and ARG). The RTK family includes the EGF-Receptor family (including, EGFR, HER2, HER3 and HER4); the Insulin Receptor family (including INS-R and IGF1-R); the PDGF-Receptor family (including PDGFRα, PDGFRβ, CSP1R, KIT, FLK2); the VEGF-Receptor family (including; FLT1, FLK1 and FLT4); the FGF-Receptor family (including FGFR1, FGFR2, FGFR3 and FCFR4); the CCK4 family (including CCK4); the MET family (including MET and RON); the TRK family (including TRKA, TRKB, and TRKC); the AXL family (including AXL, MER, and SKY); the TIE/TEK family (including TIE and TIE2/TEK); the EPH family (including EPHA1, EPHA2, EPHA3, EPHA4, EPHA5, EPHA6, EPHA7, EPHA8, EPHB1, EPHB2, EPHB3, EPHB4, EPHB5, EPHB6); the RYK family (including RYK); the MCK family (including MCK and TYRO10); the ROS family (including ROS); the RET family (including RET); the LTK family (including LTK and ALK); the ROR family (including ROR1 and ROR2); The Musk family (including Musk); the LMR family including LMR1, LMR2 and LMR3); and the SuRTK106 family (including SuRTK106).
Similarly, the saline/threonine specific kinases (STKs) comprise a number of distinct sub-families, including; the extracellular signal regulated kinases, (p42/ERK2 and p44/ERK1); c-Jun NH2-terminal kinase (JNK); cAMP-responsive element-binding protein kinases (CREBK); cAMP-dependent kinase (CAPK); mitogen-activated protein kinase-activated protein kinase (MAPK and its relatives); stress-activated protein kinase p38/SAPK2; mitogen-and stress-activated kinase (MSK); protein kinases, PKA, PKB and PKC inter alia. Additionally, the genomes of a number of pathogenic organisms possess genes encoding protein kinases. For example, the malarial parasite Plasmodium falciparum and viruses such as HPV and Hepatitis viruses appear to bear kinase related genes.
In one embodiment, the method of the invention is used in the treatment of sarcomas, carcinomas and/or leukemias. Exemplary disorders for which the subject method can be used alone or as part of a treatment regimen include: fibrosarcoma, myxosarcoma, liposarcoma, chondrosarcoma, osteogenic sarcoma, chordoma, angiosarcoma, endotheliosarcoma, lymphangiosarcoma, lymphangioendotheliosarcoma, synovioma, mesothelioma, Ewing's tumor, leiomyosarcoma, rhabdomyosarcoma, colon carcinoma, pancreatic cancer, breast cancer, ovarian cancer, prostate cancer, squamous cell carcinoma, basal cell carcinoma, adenocarcinoma, sweat gland carcinoma, sebaceous gland carcinoma, papillary carcinoma, papillary adenocarcinomas, cystadenocarcinoma, medullary carcinoma, bronchogenic carcinoma, renal cell carcinoma, hepatoma, bile duct carcinoma, choriocarcinoma, seminoma, embryonal carcinoma; Wilms' tumor, cervical cancer, testicular tumor, lung carcinoma, small cell lung carcinoma, bladder carcinoma, epithelial carcinoma, glioma, astrocytoma, medulloblastoma, craniopharyngioma, ependymoma, pinealoma, hemangioblastoma, acoustic neuroma, oligodendroglioma, meningioma, melanoma, neuroblastoma, and retinoblastoma.
In certain embodiments, the method of the invention is be used to treat disorders such as carcinomas forming from tissue of the breast, prostate, kidney, bladder or colon.
In other embodiments, the method of the invention is used to treat hyperplastic or neoplastic disorders arising in adipose tissue, such as adipose cell tumors, e.g., lipomas, fibrolipomas, lipoblastomas, lipomatosis, hibemomas, hemangiomas and/or liposarcomas.